Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a synchronization system used to synchronize setting information.
Description of the Related Art
Some information processing apparatuses, such as multifunction peripherals, store setting values (configuration data) used to switch operations thereof. In environments in which a plurality of such information processing apparatuses is used, it is conventionally necessary to individually manage setting values for respective information processing apparatuses.
To save the effort of such management, there is a technique to store setting values in another information processing apparatus, such as a server, connected to a network (hereinafter referred to simply as a “server”) and to manage individual setting values used for the respective information processing apparatuses and common setting values used for all of the information processing apparatuses.
There is also a technique to set setting values collectively managed in the server to the respective information processing apparatuses.
In a system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-1044, when a setting value has been changed in an information processing apparatus, the information processing apparatus notifies a server of the content of the change, thus enabling the server to synchronize with the change of the setting value of the information processing apparatus.
In the conventional techniques, if respective pieces of setting information (respective setting values) are allowed to be changed in both the information processing apparatus and the server, a change of a piece of setting information may cause another piece of setting information to become mismatched.